skylanders remember
by graspingboot1
Summary: kaos has found a new magic that makes one skylanders chop-chop forget who he is it is up to the other skylanders to make him remember
1. Chapter 1 the jorney begins

you will never get away with this kaos my friends will find me and get me out chop-chop" said "oh will they now kaos said as he pushed a button" ahhhhh chop-chop screamed *12 hours later* "chop-chop wake up a voice said"

what where am I chop-chop said confused

kaos spell worked then he can't remember anything a robotic voice said

who are you people chop-chop said still confused

we need to get out of here and back to skylands a light female voice said

skylands chop-chop said

just shut up and come with us the robotic voice replied.

"Did it work a kaos said" yes master it worked just as planed a dark voice said.

*Back at skylands* chop-chop this is skylands my name is pop fizz the robot is drobot the girl over there is sonic boom pop fizz said

okay chop-chop said just where am I what are you and what am I chop-chop said asked

drobot replied 1st this is skylands we live eat and sleep here 2ed we are skylanders 3erd you are one of the last good Arkeyan the other being Drill Sergeant and you 2 are both skylanders as well and there is also Weapon Master.

hey pop fizz im going to show chop-chop the elements and you know the other thing sonic boom said

pop fizz just burst out laughing the other thing I knew you and him had something

sonic boom what are they talking about chop-chop asked

sonic boom just ran off

sonic boom wait look what you did pop fizz chop-chop said angrily

chop-chop hit pop fizz with his sword green blood came out of pop fizz than chop-chop ran after sonic boom.


	2. Chapter 2 the air and the undead

"Is it ready kaos said" yes master just needs one more thing a heart of a skylander the dark voice said" that won't be hard for you to get hektore will it kaos asked the floating head" no not at all master but it will take me 2 day to get to skylands hektore replied"

***meanwhile back at skylands***

sonic boom wait chop-chop yelled

stop following me chop-chop sonic boom replied

what are they talking chop-chop asked her

okay I'll tell you but can we do it my house sonic boom said

sure lead the way chop-chop said

***in sonic booms house***

*chop-chop and sonic boom sat on the bed*

"so what did pop fizz mean by we have something chop-chop said"

well I um sonic boom mumbled

what sonic boom tell me chop-chop asked

*sonic boom gave chop-chop a quick kiss on the cheek*

chop-chop that is what he meant sonic boom replied

well that was um yeah chop-chop said

come on we need to see the elements sonic boom replied with a smile

***at the core of light***

here they are chop-chop the 8 elements you are part of the undead element the skull im part of the air element the 9 looking shape


	3. Chapter 3 the shadowlanders?

"Is the skylander know as chop-chop still alive a strange voice said" yes but the other skylanders got to him before we could a dim voice said"

"the skylanders are meant to look out for each other this is not that odd an elder voice replied"

"no matter as soon as we have that sword the shadowlanders will return a dark voice said"

*1 **day later** **back in skylands***

"chop-chop: should I ask her about it nah"

"sonic boom: ask who about what"

"chop-chop: oh hey sonic boom I was thinking about maybe me and you could"

all skylanders go to the core of light

"spyro: a group called the watchers are after parts of us weapons armour's anything so be safe when you fight"

"whirlwind: why do they need us" the blue dragon unicorn hybrid asked

"spyro: the watchers want to bring a group called the shadowlanders back that is all for now meeting over"

***back at the land of evil** D:*

"hektore: sir we don't need a skylanders heart anymore"

"kaos: hmm what do you mean" kaos said with his high pitched voice

"hektore: the orimston if a skylander get's trapped in there we will have all the power we need"

"kaos: that is true but if we do this we will need to invade skylands"

"hektore: sir there might be a slight problem"

"kaos: let me guess it will take 2 weeks"

"hektore: how did you ah well yes it will"


	4. Chapter 4 im so sorry :(

it makes me sad to say but im not working on this any more if you want you can take over

if you ask why a good friend of mine just past away

grasping out


End file.
